Lil' Blaze
Lil´ Blaze is a male contestant in The Shopkins Game and The Shopkins Game Again. While he does speak in the first episode, he reverts to the single word "bulleh" while barfing at the same time in Sweet Tooth, and remained like that for the rest of the first season. (At the final episode of the season, it turns out that he has an infinite matter generator in his mouth, so he could barf when he wants to). He talks again in Rescission. Unless upset, he is always seen with an abnormally large permanent smile on his face. He was the team leader for Another Name in episodes Insectophobe's Nightmare and Crybaby!, and a member of each team at some point in the game. One disadvantage of his barf is that most of the time, it ends up on someone's face (Bessie Bowl, Strawberry Kiss, etc.) However, it can prove to be useful as seen in A Leg Up in the Race, as he barfed his way up to the top of the ladder, while in Don't Lose Your Marbles, he barfed up red balls for himself and Bessie Bowl, and in Rescission he vomited his way across the gorge. On the other hand, he sometimes tends to mess up challenges, as seen in Barriers and Pitfalls; he broke the lift, and in Bridge Crossing, he broke the first bridge. In the series, he has shown to like Bessie Bowl by calling him "My good ol' friend", and by choosing him as the first person on Another Name. Lil' Blaze was eliminated in episode 22 with 319 votes, being only 7 votes ahead of Nina Noodles. Lil' Blaze joined TSGA with 1,008 votes, the most out of everyone. In Welcome Back, he appears to be barfing again. It is unknown how he got his barf back. Personality Lil' Blaze is quite bizarre and erratic, and is usually seen as an obstacle by most people, given his lack of intelligence and his tendency to barf everywhere. His vomit occasionally helps him and his teammates, but it usually flies on other object's faces or their property. Lil' Blaze rarely talks in TSG, but as the series went on, he hasn't really said much other than his signature: "Bulleh!". He's usually seen smiling, and is rarely shown to be angry, even when bad things happen to him. Whether this shows us that Lil' Blaze doesn't understand things out of a lack of intelligence, or something far more sinister, remains to be seen. Trivia *Lil' Blaze is the second-shortest contestant out of everyone, after Lala Lipstick Jr. *Lil' Blaze is one of the only two contestants (the other being Lala Lipstick) who got on all of the Season 1 teams: Squishy Cherries, Squashy Grapes, and Another Name. **Therefore, Lil' Blaze was the only object that was on all of the teams but did not win. **This also makes him the only armless contestant to be on all three teams. *Lil' Blaze was the first and only Another Name member to switch to the Squishy Cherries. *Lil' Blaze is one of three Season 1 Team Captains, the others being Toasty Pop and Crown Jules. **He is the only male team captain in TSG. **He also the only armless team captain in TSG. *Lil' Blaze didn't receive any elimination votes until Lofty. **This makes him the last Squashy Grape and male contestant to receive a vote. *Lil' Blaze has only talked in 5 Episodes of TSG: Take the Plunge, Cycle of Life, Rescission, Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, and Return of the Hang Glider. *Lil' Blaze barfs ever since Episode 4, but then he stopped barfing in Episode 25 due to his Infinite Matter Generator getting destroyed. *Lil' Blaze has barfed approximately 92 times on TSG. **This excludes times when he barfed up objects (non-contestants, such as Red Balls and Frisbees.) *Lil' Blaze made a cameo appearance in Inanimate Shopsanity, where he made Larry the Cucumber trip on him in One-Shot Wonder. *Lil' Blaze ranked 4th Place out of everyone (excluding those who rejoined.) *Lil' Blaze is the only character who got 1,000+ votes and got the most votes to be in The Shopkins Game Again with 1,008. *Lil' Blaze and Lippy Lips are the only Season 1 eliminated contestants who didn't have a chance of returning to TSG. *Lil' Blaze is the second highest ranking contestant who is voiced by Cary Huang, the highest ranking being Strawberry Kiss. *Lil' Blaze spent the least amount of time in the TLC out of everyone in the first season, at only 3 months. *Lil' Blaze's favorite screen is barf (perhaps referencing to his barfing habits in Season 1, and may also mean that he misses vomiting). *Lil' Blaze is one of the only contestants who hasn't had a speaking line in TSGA along with Berry Tubs. *His saliva is purple, as shown when he was drooling in Get in the Van. *Lil' Blaze is a skilled unicyclist as he was the only contestant to not fall over in Rescission, besides Toasty Pop. *Out of all the armless contestants, Lil' Blaze survived the longest in TSG, tying with Strawberry Kiss. *It seems that Lil' Blaze and Strawberry Kiss are good friends because they are known as the two "gross" contestants. They also were partners at the Frisbee contest in The Reveal. *Lil' Blaze is one of the six contestants whose name can be a human name. The others are Pinkie Cola, Tiara Sparkles, Kooky Cookie, Diana Diamond, and Rainbow Kate. *The official sound of Lil' Blaze's barfing is "bulleh", not "bleh". It is confirmed in the subtitles for Lofty, as well as a file called bulleh.gif. *Lil' Blaze is the last armless contestant to be eliminated in TSG if Strawberry Kiss's rejoin and elimination are not counted. *Lil' Blaze's first and last barfing victims are Lippy Lips and Toasty Pop, respectively. *Lil' Blaze barfed on 9 people. They are Lippy Lips, Slick Breadstick, Bessie Bowl, Miss Sprinkles, Lala Lipstick, Strawberry Kiss, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Lala Lipstick Speaker Box, and Toasty Pop. *In Welcome Back, his ability to barf is back. It hasn't yet been explained how he got it back, considering his Infinite Matter Generator was destroyed. *Lil' Blaze is widely known as a fan favorite, similar to Pinkie Cola and Strawberry Kiss. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, it is revealed that Lil' Blaze also has the ability to barf acid. *Lil' Blaze cannot write with his feet, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? *Lil' Blaze is the first male contestant to receive a cake. *According to Toasty Pop’s loyalty chart, Lil' Blaze is the most loyal with a score of 8. *Lil' Blaze is the highest ranked contestant in TSG that either didn't rejoin or make it to the finale. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters